In a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same, a silicon oxide film is used in a variety of applications. For example, the silicon oxide film has been in use as a side wall protective member, an interwire insulating member, a cell insulating member, or the like.
However, with a finer pattern and a greater packing density of a semiconductor device, an area and a volume of a place using a silicon oxide film in the semiconductor device increase, and hence there is an increase in proportion of the time taken for a process of depositing the silicon oxide film in manufacturing the semiconductor device. Therefore, for the purpose of reducing the time for manufacturing the semiconductor device, it is desirable to reduce the time taken for a silicon-oxide-film forming process itself. Naturally, the silicon oxide film is required to have favorable insulation characteristics and the like.